


Un(Shakable)

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Arguing, CACW, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War, Deteriorating Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Relationship Problems, Rough Sex, Sad Porn, Sort of dubious consent?, Yelling, civil war angst, im just here to make civil war even worse, slow downfall, sorry - Freeform, talk about peggy's funeral, the accords cause problems, theyre both not thinking clearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Tony doesn't understand why Steve leaves the room during the conversation about the Accords. Feeling tense and annoyed, he follows his partner to his bedroom, and lets him have it. It's Steve's fault, really. It takes him too long to admit the problem: Peggy's death. It's safe to say that things go downhill from here on out.





	Un(Shakable)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically missing scene & explanation why Steve went ALONE to that funeral. Because like honestly? I was kinda mad that nobody else was there besides Sam. But also he didn't really tell anyone? The movie is a mess.

“What the hell did you run out like that for?!” Tony said, bursting through the door to their bedroom. He pulled off his vest, tossed it in the corner. He was a little fired up, thanks to the situation.

The introduction of the Accords went about as well as he expected, but his hands were tied. He didn’t have a choice but to bring Ross to the compound. As soon as Tony laid his eyes on the documents, he knew convincing Steve would be tough. He didn’t imagine the rest of the team would be equally difficult though. Some of them saw it his way, but it wasn’t the unanimous sweep he was hoping for. Tony made his point eloquently, he thought. He had to convince them to work with him on this. He needed to relieve his mind.

The memory of a grieving mother pressing her son’s photograph to his chest was still fresh. ‘He’s dead, and I blame you,’ she had said. She looked at him with disgust, with pain. Her grief was palpable, and so was her hatred. Although there were problems with the Accords, there was no hesitation on Tony’s part to sign. He couldn’t be verbally attacked like that. Not again. His guilt was already overwhelming, had been for the last few years, and the latest incident made it increase exponentially. He knew he’d be losing sleep over Charlie Spencer.

His mood didn’t improve in the slightest when Steve saw it fit to bolt out the door in the middle of their group debate.

The brunet’s eyes locked in on his partner, holding nothing friendly at the moment. “You really just left like that? We weren’t done discussing the Accords!”

 _I wasn’t done convincing you,_ he thought.

Steve sat at the edge of the bed, turned away from Tony. His head was in his hands. “I couldn’t give two shits about the Accords right now. I’m sorry, but I’m _never_ going to sign them. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Steve couldn’t handle it right now. Problems like that didn’t matter. His responsibilities, his plans, his obligations…they were all in the back of his mind right now. They were overshadowed by news he never wanted to hear, but always knew he would.

Peggy was gone. She was dead, and he wasn’t there with her when it happened. He felt horrible because of it. He felt remorse, guilt, sadness.

“No, we’re _going_ to talk about them. This is important, Steve! I needed you on my side, and you just got up and left! Half of the team would never listen to me, never! I’ve got everyone’s best interest in mind and you’re refusing to see it that way, and as a result, so is half of the team!” the brunet replied, unaware of the situation. How could he know? Steve hadn’t said anything yet. As far as Tony knew, this was one of his regular depressive episodes: important and heartbreaking in its own way, but nothing he hadn’t worked through thus far.

Steve groaned in annoyance. Tony obviously wasn’t dropping the subject, and wouldn’t calm down enough to listen to Steve. Steve wasn’t even sure he wanted to say something. It was a delicate situation, and he wasn’t sure Tony would understand, so he focused on the current conversation topic. He turned and stood, face twisting into a frown. “I don’t control their thoughts, Tony! They think and act on their own. That kind of autonomy is exactly what these documents are trying to snuff out!”

“You’re being dramatic! They’re just base rules. Rules can be changed with time! We need to jump on this _now_ so we have the chance to alter them in the future when things come up!” Tony replied, moving closer. He could tell this argument was going to be a big one, but there was no chance he was stepping down. This was too important to let go.

“I’m not being dramatic! I’m not putting our lives, everyone’s lives, in the hands of a few potentially trustworthy, but more likely nefarious people again! How many times do I have to prove that systems like this _never_ have anyone’s best interest but their own in mind?!” Too many times in the past had Steve trusted, only to be betrayed. There were truths he knew, truths he still hadn’t admitted in some cases, that were too difficult to bear. He was crushed under their weight sometimes. His experiences had changed him, had shaken his morality here and there. It was difficult to come to terms with this. How could he trust in the Accords, when each time in the past his trust had been misplaced?

“This is 117 countries we’re talking about! They can’t all be corrupt! You can’t fight them all. No one can! I know you don’t like facing reality sometimes, boy scout, but reality sucks! It’s fucking awful! It’s dirty and full of compromise, and _you_ need to get with the program!” Tony knew he was being harsh, but he couldn’t help it. He was tense, angry, and honestly, a little scared about all of this. He needed to convey the gravity of the situation.

He didn’t anticipate Steve stalking up to him, jaw clenched and shoulders squared. “I won’t compromise. I’ll _never_ fucking compromise. That’s not victory. That’s defeat, and we’ll all suffer more for it! Maybe you’re too scared to fight this, but I’m not!” the blond shot back, looming over his partner. Once more, Tony had pushed his buttons, all of them, and Steve wasn’t stable enough to handle it right now. He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears, felt a wave of emotion overcome him.

“How dare you! How dare you call me a coward! I’m just as brave as anyone on this team! I’ve done shit _none_ of you have!” Tony pushed back, felt his heart tighten at the accusation. His eyes were dark, piercing, matching the growing storm clouds in the blond’s eyes.

“All those brains and you still don’t understand the way things work! For once, just listen to me!” Steve replied, gripping the scientist by the arms. Tony never listened. Never. Normally Steve could let it go, but he couldn’t let this go. Not now. Not when he felt like his heart was cleaved in two, and his brain swirled with regrets and hopes and fears, and the exhausting responsibility of being a team leader.

“No! Don’t fucking touch me! You’re the most irritating person I’ve ever met! I know better than you and you can’t accept it!” The brunet wrestled to get out of the soldier’s grasp, emotional pain sweeping over him. Steve had gone straight for Tony’s insecurity, insinuated that he wasn’t as good as the rest of them. Tony didn’t need help to feel that way about himself. He certainly wasn’t going to take it from his own partner.

Steve’s grip was too solid, always had been. Tony’s fingers tightened around the fabric of his shirt when he couldn’t break free, a weak effort of retaliation.

“Shut up! Just shut up!” the blond replied, surging forward and swallowing the brunet’s response with a kiss. It wasn’t well placed. It was rough, a little painful thanks to his haste. Tony matched his enthusiasm, nipped at Steve’s lip, a little harder than he should have. He couldn’t help it. He was frustrated, needed to play defense. The soldier winced at the bite, drew back a second before diving in once more with angry fervor.

“I can’t stand you right now!” Tony muttered against his lips, wrapping his arms around the soldier’s neck. He needed to get closer, but also needed to get away. He hated the juxtaposition of his emotions, of his relationship with Steve. It wasn’t all roses and cream anymore, hadn’t been since Ultron. Something had changed, especially in recent months, and he knew it. Maybe it was due to outside pressure, but Tony couldn’t help but feel like the fault lay directly with them. It was high strung, tense, explosive, as evident from this. Maybe it was just pent up energy. Maybe they would flush it out and go back to normal.

The blond had no intention of letting his partner go. He couldn’t if he tried. Tony was all he had left to hold on to, even if he was frustrating beyond belief, even if being together sometimes caused more pain than joy. He needed it. He needed all Tony had to offer, especially now. Steve’s hands went from Tony’s arms to his waist, and he pushed the brunet backwards until they hit a wall.

“I can’t stand _anything_ right now!” he replied, delving his tongue into the cavern of his partner’s mouth. It was too much. He was too frustrated, couldn’t think clearly. Steve felt tears streaming from his eyes, and ignored them in favor of rutting against Tony, hoisting his legs up around his waist. He would lose himself in the physical, would ignore the breaking of his heart for the moment. It was all he could do.

Tony seemed equally willing to lose himself to this. His legs tightened around the soldier’s waist, and he groaned, half in annoyance, half in desire, shifting his hips against Steve’s groin. He wasn’t sure exactly what got in to Steve, but he didn’t particularly care. There was a lot on his own mind, a lot he wanted to forget. Maybe this would let him.

“Fuck. Fuck you, Steve,” he groaned when the force of Steve’s kisses and his insistent grinding became too much to bear. Tony’s length strained against his slacks, and the firmness in Steve’s jeans made him feel too hot, too desperate. One of the blond’s hands came up to grasp at his hair, and the brunet shuddered, a whine slipping from his lips. “I hate what you do to me,” he gasped.

“You’re the one always _pushing_. You always—always go too far,” the soldier replied, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Tony’s neck that peeked over his shirt collar. He worried it with his tongue, sucking until it bruised, and Tony’s body went stiff, a chill rippling down his spine. He scratched at Steve’s back, made the blond groan, and buck his hips.

Tony huffed in annoyance, drew his hands back to work at his shirt buttons. It was too warm. He needed the garment off _now,_ needed to feel Steve against him. “I—god…I push because you always challenge me,” he shot back, barely managing to undo the third button before Steve adjusted their position, settling the brunet’s weight against his hip. He tugged on the silk shirt once, ripping the buttons off in an audible line.

Tony felt lightheaded for a second, leaned back against the wall as Steve marked him once more, on the shoulder. The fact that he was marking at all should have tipped Tony off about the fact that something was wrong, but he couldn’t think clearly. He could register that this was out of the ordinary, but couldn’t focus enough to work out a reason. He didn’t want to stop to speak either. Not now. Not when he felt like he would rip at the seams, like his shirt did, if Steve didn’t fuck him.

“You’re so hateful,” the blond said through gritted teeth, sliding his hands down Tony’s back. He pulled him close, walked over to the bed, and pressed Tony into the sheets. “Take off your pants,” he ordered, tone serious, and unfamiliar when it came to the bedroom. Steve couldn’t pretend to be happy. He couldn’t pretend that he was feeling alright, and it was clear.

The brunet searched his face for a moment, spotted the drying tears, and his heart sunk. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn’t figure out what. They both had a habit of hiding their emotions, especially lately. Tony figured that even if he asked now, Steve wouldn’t share what was bothering him. Attempting was a lost cause, and that made him feel worse. Instead of bringing it up, the brunet dropped his gaze, lips in a tight line, and unbuttoned his slacks. He pulled them off unceremoniously as Steve rooted around in the nightstand for lube and a condom.

Maybe doing this was wrong, but it was the only outlet Steve had for his misery now. It wasn’t fair to Tony, to keep his feelings a secret, but the blond wasn’t strong enough to divulge them right now. He needed pleasure, hot and encompassing, to distance himself from the growing ice in his chest. He needed to feel okay for just a second, and then maybe afterwards he could face reality.

“Just because we’re doing this doesn’t mean I’m changing my mind about the Accords,” Tony said, breaking the silence as Steve lubed up his fingers. It was a joke, but only partly. He couldn’t compromise on this one. His conscience wouldn’t allow it. He had to make up for the things that happened, the things that were his fault, and so many, many things were his fault.

Steve didn’t appreciate the joke. “Stop talking about it. Just stop,” he replied, shaking his head. He didn’t want to talk at all anymore, especially when Tony was so keen on provoking him at the moment. He stretched the brunet with purpose, one hand wrapped around his thigh and the other opening him up with more haste than usual. He wasn’t in the mood for teasing, and wasn’t in the mood for taking it slow. He didn’t even bother taking off his pants, just freed his heavy cock, which was leaking with the strain.

Tony didn’t seem to mind. He groaned in his throat at the intrusion, writhed against the sheets to get more. He couldn’t help but notice the absence of loving comments, the missing kisses or laughter he usually pulled out of Steve, but maybe this was what they were now. Maybe the stress had finally become too much. Maybe both of them had changed too much. Tony didn’t care. He took what he was given without a second thought, would cling to whatever shred of devotion he could. He had nothing else. He couldn’t bring himself to protest when Steve’s fingers pulled out too early, and his cock pushed in instead.

The lubricated condom helped a bit, but the unmistakable stretch made him stiffen up, even as the blond gathered him into his arms. The scientist clenched his legs around Steve’s waist, choked out a groan as Steve filled him. His head fell back against the pillows despite the firm grasp of the soldier’s hands around him. It raised his pulse, make his cock twitch where it was trapped between them.

“Fuck,” the blond wheezed against his partner’s shoulder, fighting the urge to move forward. Tony was tighter than usual, and for a second he worried he was too tight. Steve paused, listened to the brunet’s shaky breathing. “Are—Are you-“

“I’m fine,” Tony snapped back, sighed with irritation. Even if he wasn’t, it was a little late to ask, wasn’t it? If Steve wanted to be slow and tender, he should’ve started that way. Tony didn’t want slow. He wanted pleasure, needed it fast. His hands settled on the soldier’s shoulders, and he experimentally rolled his hips, took Steve deeper in him. “You’re obviously not fine though,” he pointed out. Maybe the blond would be more willing to talk now.

Steve snapped his hips forward in reply, groaned at the heat squeezing his cock. “I—I don’t want to talk about it,” he moaned, starting a steady pace. Chills ran down his spine as the brunet rocked against him, huffing as he was repeatedly filled. God, it was good. It always was, but the tension was palpable, the frustration bleeding into their motions and words. Why was Steve so difficult? Why couldn’t he be open like he used to? It wasn’t fair. Tony didn’t like it, didn’t need it, in the middle of all this drama. He growled in his throat as he was fucked into the sheets.

“No, sure, fucking me is a better alternative to talking things out. You’re such—such-s-such— _fuck_ —such a fucking hypocrite!” Tony replied, keening as Steve’s thrusts grew stronger, rutting into him until the slap of skin was audible.

“Pot, kettle!” the soldier grit out, braced his hands on the bed now, needing the stability to pump his hips harder. Tony never knew when to shut his mouth, did he? He couldn’t even let this happen without pushing. It infuriated Steve. He didn’t need this now. The blond shifted a little, to get more comfortable and to clear his head, and the fat tip of his cock pressed directly against the brunet’s prostate.

“ _Oh_ , god, Steve—“ the scientist moaned, losing his grip on his partner’s shoulders as chills ran through him. He grew lax beneath Steve, which only encouraged his partner to go harder, chasing his pleasure. Tony’s toes curled with it, and he couldn’t help but buck up into the soldier’s thrusts.

“So good,” Steve replied, burying his head in the crook of Tony’s neck. His nerves were on fire, and the heat in his groin close to overwhelming. He wasn’t going to last long. He didn’t have the strength to hold off. Even if he did, he wasn’t sure he would. He needed it. He needed to cum, to feel the rush of endorphins, to have this deep pleasure before loss crashed down on him again.

“Please, please baby—I need…” Tony couldn’t manage much more than that. He wasn’t sure what he needed either. An orgasm? Comforting words? A vacation? Maybe all three. Maybe he just needed Steve to look into his eyes and tell him he loved him, despite all the bullshit.

“Fuck, I can’t—I can’t keep…” Steve sighed dejectedly. He felt a lump form in his throat, his grief catching up with him. He tried to outrun it, tugged Tony even closer by the legs and rocked until his balls tightened and cock twitched. He moaned as he finally tipped over the edge, shuddering as he spilled inside the condom. It felt good, so good, compared to his thoughts. It wrapped him in hazy warmth, let his mind blank for a few blissful seconds, but all too soon he came back, and the weight of his emotions came crashing down on him.

Steve pulled out, collapsed at Tony’s side, and buried his face in the pillows to hide his tears. Tony sat up immediately, turned his attention to Steve despite his hard and leaking member. Not once had Steve done something like this. It was unfamiliar, made Tony feel used. This behavior scared him frankly, and he wanted an answer _now._

“Jesus, Steve, what’s gotten into you?” he asked, voice a little rough. His arousal was quickly flagging, and as frustrating as it was not coming, this was more important. When he saw the way his partner’s chest rose and fell, and heard the quiet but unmistakable sound of sobbing, Tony was almost paralyzed at the sight. “Sweetheart please, tell me what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

The blond summoned his self control. Tony deserved to know. He cared about Steve’s well being, only wanted to support him. Steve wasn’t sure how he would feel about the news though. He rarely spoke of Peggy in Tony’s presence. It didn’t seem fair to him. But now he had no choice but to admit the truth of why he was so down, why he had bolted out and was so broken. He raised himself from the pillows a little, rubbed at his burning eyes.

“I…it’s Peggy,” he began, swallowing hard. He couldn’t bear to look Tony in the eyes, so he tugged off his condom instead, tied it up and got off the bed to bring it to the wastebasket in the bathroom. Tony watched him, kept his mouth closed and waited for more. When Steve stood across the room, stuffing his cock back into his pants and still withholding an answer, the brunet bit his lip and frowned.

“What about her?” he prompted, fingers tightening on the sheets anxiously. Steve rarely brought her up, and he was thankful for it. He knew that Steve had reconciled with her since his awakening, and sometimes went to visit her in the hospital. He knew logically that there was nothing between them, but sometimes…Well, sometimes he worried. Sometimes he thought that Steve hadn’t moved on from the idea of Peggy, that he ached for the life he never got to have with her. It made Tony feel inadequate, like Steve had settled for him. He was afraid of what the blond would say now.

Steve rested his head on the doorframe of the bathroom, avoided Tony’s gaze. His hands clenched around the wood, tightened until it creaked a little. “She’s…she’s gone,” he said softly.

It took Tony a moment to understand. Oh. _Gone_ , as in, dead. No wonder the blond had been so distraught. Tony wasn’t quite sure how to feel. He’d never met her, despite the fact that she apparently had the honorary title of his Godmother. He heard nice things about her in his youth, but beyond that, didn’t have any connection to draw on at the moment, besides Steve, and that…well that connection just made him feel all sorts of terrible things, so he routinely ignored it.

Steve was looking miserable across the room though, so Tony bit the bullet and spoke out. “I’m so sorry, Steve. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now,” he replied.

Steve merely shrugged, but turned his face away. Tony could see him raise an arm, no doubt to brush away tears. The brunet swallowed hard, tugged the sheets around himself like a robe. His legs were a little shaky, and his half-hard cock sensitive, but he ignored all of that. He crossed the room, the sheets trailing behind him awkwardly, and gently set a hand on Steve’s forearm. He could do this. He could ignore his own feelings and comfort Steve, despite the way the thought of Peggy made his skin tingle with jealousy. It was stupid jealousy, he knew, but Tony couldn’t control what his heart felt. He couldn’t help but feel insecure with the way Steve’s whole world seemed to have shattered, the way his eyes were dark and pained when he finally looked at the brunet.

“Steve…” the scientist said softly, tried to get him to react.

It took a moment, but the blond surged forward without warning, buried his face in Tony’s shoulder and let out a soft sob. Tony patted his back as Steve’s hands tightened around his waist, bunching up the extra fabric with his fingers. “I should have been there,” the blond whined, ashamed. “I should’ve been there to say goodbye.”

Tony licked his lips, tried to figure out what to say. He sighed, reached up to gently stroke the hair at the nape of the soldier’s neck. “She…she knew that you cared for her,” he replied. Tony didn’t even know if that was true. From what he understood, she had developed Alzheimer’s a few years ago, so there was no telling what she did or didn’t remember. But, it felt like the right thing to say.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” The timing of all of this was less than complimentary. And god, Tony had been so upset at Steve earlier, had yelled at him. He wished he could take it back now, wished he knew what to do.

Steve was silent, was trying to settle down and stop crying. His tears ran out soon enough, but the misery stayed. He sniffled, drew back a little. “I should…you’re probably getting cold, the air conditioner’s on.” He tried to shift the conversation away from his own emotions.

Tony picked up on it immediately. He shook his head, adjusted the sheets. “I’m fine,” he replied, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. He tasted the salt of his tears. The scientist sighed, rubbed his partner’s arms comfortingly. “Do you…do you know when the funeral is?” he asked hesitantly.

Steve brushed a hand over his face, dried it off. “Yeah,” he started, pausing to clear his throat. “Three days from now. London.” He really didn’t want to bring up the subject of the funeral right now, but Tony had already done so. Steve exhaled shakily, looked down at the ground. “They uh…they want me to be a Pallbearer.”

Tony sighed, pressed his face to Steve’s chest. The timing of all of this was really detrimental. Her funeral was the day of the UN Summit, when the Accords were to be ratified. Tony had hoped Steve would join him there, after he finally conceded to signing the documents, but that was practically out of the question now. Steve’s feelings were more important, he told himself.

“I can go with you,” he suggested. He wasn’t sure if it was the best idea, and he wasn’t particularly keen on it, but he wanted to support the blond however he could. Tony knew how important it was to have Rhodey at his side at his own parents’ funeral. He wanted to be there for Steve.

To his irritation, Steve apparently didn’t feel the same. “No,” he said firmly, pulling back a little. “I…I have to do this alone,” the soldier declared, conviction in his tone.

“What? Steve that’s absurd. You can’t be expected to—“

“It’s not up to you, Tony. This is my choice,” Steve replied, shaking his head. Maybe it was a little harsh, but it was the truth. He couldn’t have Tony there. He needed to be there alone, to process his emotions, to learn to let go. He couldn’t explain what Peggy was to him, couldn’t discuss it without hurting Tony’s feelings. He loved Tony. He would die for Tony. Tony was his future, but Peggy was his past, his link to a world he was stolen from. She was his first romantic dream, and he never got the chance to live it. Of course he couldn’t help but dwell on it. It didn’t help that they didn’t have any luck finding Bucky again either.

Tony felt his heart clench at Steve’s words. If he didn’t feel bad before, he was feeling bad now. He frowned, couldn’t stop the betrayal from seeping out.

“You don’t want me there,” he said matter-of-factly, trying to understand. He told himself it wasn’t a big deal, that Steve didn’t mean it that way, but he did. Whether he admitted it or not, he did. He loved Peggy, maybe more than he could ever love Tony.

The blond sighed with irritation. “Tony,” he began, trying to find the words to explain. He was never good at making things like this clear. He wanted to say more, but the brunet tugged himself free from Steve’s grasp. He felt used, felt stupid, and needed to remove himself before the tears prickling behind his eyes threatened to spill out.

“No. I get it,” Tony snapped, gathering up his sheets. He looked smaller like this, and in other circumstances his disgruntled expression would’ve been cute, though right now it was anything but. Tony was hurt, and didn’t bother hiding it. He didn’t mince words. How could he? First the mess with Ultron, then the mess with the Accords, and now this. Their relationship had suffered from all of it, and would continue to suffer indefinitely.

Tony knew he wasn’t helping, but couldn’t bring himself to care right now. Steve didn’t bother telling him how he felt. Instead he fucked him, kept quiet about it all. God, had he thought about Peggy? Was Tony just some sort of replacement, some object to be used? The thought made him sick, made his chest constrict.

“Don’t let me get in the way of your pining. Wouldn’t want me there when you’re crying about your one true love,” he said, turning and stalking back to the bed.

Steve’s jaw tightened, and he frowned. Tony wasn’t being fair. He was out to hurt, and it did hurt. It made his blood boil. How could Tony accuse him of not caring? How could he believe that Steve didn’t love him, didn’t want him, after all they had been through? Why couldn’t he understand that this was different? What had changed so much between them? He wanted things to be like they used to. These last few weeks were especially tough on them, and his patience was lacking. Maybe they couldn’t make it through this mess. He had to try though. He couldn’t lose this too. The blond shook his head angrily.

“Sweetheart—“

“Don’t! Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me. I don’t wanna fucking hear it,” the brunet replied, plopping down onto the bed. He cocooned himself in the sheets, turned his back to Steve. Tony pressed his face to the pillow to hide his tears, but turned a little to speak clearly. His tone was accusatory, reflected his hurt emotions.

“You obviously don’t want my support right now. You just wanted a good lay. Well you fucking got it. You got your orgasm, so go somewhere else,” he barked.

He didn’t mean it. Not really. What he really wanted was for Steve to join him, to apologize, to take a moment to breathe and sort this whole thing out and end with laughter and kisses.

He wanted to move past it like they usually did, wanted this whole thing to blow over and to sort out the bullshit with the Accords and to forget about all of their problems.

Unfortunately, Steve took his words to heart. The blond sighed in exasperation, clenched his fists, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that Tony visibly flinched.

He tucked himself further into the bed, let out a muffled scream of frustration against the pillows.

So much for their supposedly unshakable relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> If it isnt clear, Tony ended up not going to the summit either because he was upset. Pooe Nat has to do everything. Also I SWEAR the next piece I write will be happy. I promise. I'M SORRY


End file.
